


Tomatoed Halloween

by InkedCanvas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Ninja, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedCanvas/pseuds/InkedCanvas
Summary: In which Kakashi sews a Tomato Costume for his daughter. KakaSaku / Fluff





	Tomatoed Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluff piece I wrote a few years back ( I think ) Taken from my tumblr page (lylicae.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

First there was something close to a crash and then a loud shrill that half made Sakura want to cringe and the other half to smile stupidly. With loud thumps at the hallway, Sakura watched her daughter run wild to greet the man standing at the entrance. “ DADDYYYYYY!!!”

Sakura watched him gently scoop up Misa into his arms as she jumped onto him akin to a monkey. Just as Sakura was about to chide Misa on her behavior, Kakashi gave a small shake of his head as he entered the room, as if to say ’ Let her be, Sakura.’ and so she did. He twirled her around like those spinning rides her daughter loved so much on the carnival grounds Naruto occasionally hosts and another smile graced her lips at the sight of it.

“ Hello sweetheart,” Kakashi said to Misa sweetly, angling her in a more comfortable position in his arms as he took off his shoes and strode to where Sakura stood. “ Did you do what daddy told you to do?”

There a short moment in which the 3 year old probably was confused because Sakura could see clouds of confusion color her face. Then Kakashi whispered something into her ear, and her little bundle of joy burst into full blown excitement. Misa let out a large scream and kicked her legs against Kakashi’s chest. “ YES! YES! DADDY LET DOWN! LET DOWN!”

Letting out a small breath of laughter, he set her down to see her clambering off to the living room behind them and disappearing to Sakura knows where. Turning her attention back to Kakashi, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. He returned her embrace and kissed her gently on the cheek, his lips lingering on her cheeks for a moment too short before pulling away.

When she looked up at him, there was his familiar eye crinkle in his eyes and she let out a small chuckle. “ Okaerinasai.”

“ I’ve missed you,” He murmured, burrowing his face between the crook of her neck.

Sakura let out a small laugh as she nuzzled him back. “ I’ve missed you too, idiot. Please don’t take long missions again… Misa-chan waits for you everyday at the door.”

“ Is that so?” Kakashi drawled, “ This is something to be rectified.”

Just as she was about to reply him, Sakura felt someone crash into her legs and saw Misa grinning wildly with a something is her hand..? “ What is that?”

“ Tomato head!” The little girl replied, showing Sakura what seemed to be a replica of an Anbu mask painted in red all over. Misa must’ve painted it on her own, judging by the messing paint strokes everywhere. “ Daddy see!”

“ That’s very beautiful, Misa-chan,” Kakashi told her, taking her mask to observe it before giving it back to her. “ Now, because you’ve been such a good girl, daddy has a present for you!”

The look on Misa’s face was something close to being priceless as Kakashi pulled out an equally red and round jumpsuit out of his backpack.

Misa was well, happy to the point Sakura thought she could cry by how much she was screaming.

And Sakura was just confused.

How did Kakashi get what seems to be a tomato suit while away in Suna for his diplomatic mission Naruto sent him to? Surely he must’ve been busy day and night, therefore making it unlikely for him to scout out potential tailors.

Unless…

A sudden thought struck in her mind so quickly, she couldn’t help but be momentarily surprised by it. Before Kakashi had left, he had been asking the weirdest of questions Sakura had ever heard of coming from him. The questions went along the lines of fabric and Halloween -she couldn’t believe she didn’t connect the dots any earlier!

Kakashi made the suit himself!

Inside her heart, Sakura melted into a puddle.

After the whole ordeal had died down, and after Misa went to bed, Sakura was curled up next to Kakashi on their bed. She ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner, something she had missed doing while he was gone.

“ Kakashi?” She asked, turning to face him.

He didn’t face her however, his attention still fixed on the mission report he was in the amidst of writing. “ Hm?”

“ I know what you’re doing with Misa-chan.”

This time he stopped writing and looked at her, a small quirk to his lips in place. “ And what is it that I’m doing?”

Gently patting him on the chest, she gave him a wicked smile. “ I know you’re trying to embarrass Sasuke at Naruto’s Halloween party because you’re jealous of Misa’s attention on Sasuke.”

“ I’m not jealous!”

A giggle. “ Whatever floats your boat, Kakashi.”

There was a few moments of silence that filled the air after that but was soon replaced by, “ I was thinking maybe for next Halloween we should dress Misa as a cup ramen. Naruto would definitely love it, don’t you think?”

“ A tomato flavored cup ramen would be better.”

“ Kakashi!””

———

During Naruto’s Halloween party

“ Hello there Misa-chan! Are you having fun? Ooooohh, what is it that you’re dressed as babycakes? Are you a tomato..?

HOLY CRAP, TEME, YOU HAVE TO SEE MISA-CHAN! SHE’S DRESSED AS A TOMATO!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the work, please kudo, comment or bookmark this piece! 
> 
> Love you loads,
> 
> Inked.


End file.
